1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of antenna mounts and more particularly to the field of such mounts for selectively adjusting the azimuth, elevation, and skew alignments of the antenna.
2. Discussion of the Background
Antenna mounts to selectively adjust the azimuth, elevation, and skew alignments of an antenna can often be very complicated, particularly to manufacture and install. Ones that are complicated to manufacture are usually also relatively expensive to make and assemble. Others that are somewhat difficult to install can present multiple problems. To the extent their designs are complicated, the installer may have to follow detailed, written instructions taking undue amounts of time and possibly resulting in time consuming errors that need to be corrected before the installation is complete. Additionally, the installer is typically on a slanted or flat roof or other exterior location exposed to the elements and his or her safety and time may be compromised by any involved procedures that need to be followed to properly set up the antenna for use.
With this and other problems in mind, the present invention was developed. In it, a basic gearbox design is presented which can be easily and quickly changed by removing and replacing one piece to customize the mount to any number of desired azimuth, elevation, and/or skew adjustments. The basic gearbox design is relatively simple to manufacture, assemble, and install and with the substitution of the single piece in the basic design, it can be made to accommodate a wide variety of desired azimuth, elevation, and/or skew adjustments. In this manner, the overall cost of the antenna mount is greatly reduced without sacrificing its overall functionality and reliability. It is also very easy and quick to install and maintain.